Patch - 2019.04.11
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Login Music Changed to Yosuga no Sora Ending Theme Song - Tsunagu Kizuna (The bond that connects us) (by Team Nekokan feat. Amaoto Junca). ---- *''Nazarick's Will: ''Added new ability: When dealing damage to an enemy hero using Ainz's basic attacks or skills, Ainz will apply a mark on the target for 3 seconds. *''Summon: Death Knight Q: ''Now the attributes of the summoned units no longer grow with the skill level but grow with the hero level. **'Death Knight' ***'Health: '''75 + x Hero Level + of Ainz's maximum Health ***'Attack Damage: 46/49/52/55/58/61/67/73/79/85/91/103/115/127/139/151/175/199 + AP **'''Skeleton ***'Health: '''95 + x Hero Level + of Ainz's maximum Health ***'Attack Damage: 22/24/26/28/30/32/36/40/48/52/60/68/76/84/92/108/124 + AP **'''Elder Lich ***'Health: '''86 + x Hero Level + of Ainz's maximum Health ***'Attack Damage: 28/30/32/34/36/38/43/48/53/58/63/73/83/93/103/113/133/153 + AP *Summon: Death Knight Q: 'The damage type of both '''Death Knight' and Skeleton adjusted from physical damage to magic damage. *''Summon: Death Knight Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 30/28/26/24/22 seconds to 40/36/32/28/24 seconds. *''Summon: Death Knight Q: ''Duration adjusted from 10 seconds to 8/9/10/11/12 seconds. *''Summon: Death Knight Q: ''Optimized the AI of the summoned units as follows: **The summoned units now automatically search for enemies that can be attacked within 1300 radius nearby and they will attack the target until the target dies or until the target is outside their field of vision. **When summoned units don't find any target to attack, they will follow Ainz. **The summoned units always prioritize to attack the target with a mark from Nazarick's Will, and the detection range for the marked target is very large. **When Ainz creates a portal using Gate W, the summoned units that are not attacking enemy heroes will follow Ainz through the portal (they will be pulled toward the gate and be teleported to the other gate together with Ainz), summoning them on the portal will also be able to teleport them through the gate too. *''Gate W: ''Cast range adjusted from 1000/1500/2000/2500/3000 range to 1200/1500/1800/2100/2400. *''Gate W: ''Cooldown adjusted from 60/55/50/45/40 seconds (static cooldown) to 50 seconds (cooldown that can be reduced by cooldown reductions). *''Gate W: ''Before casting animation adjusted from 1 second to 0.5 seconds. *''Gate W: ''The delay before Ainz opens a portal adjusted from 1 second to 1.25 seconds. *''Three High-Tier Magics E: ''The interval for rotating between each spell adjusted from 0.6 seconds to 1 second, total duration for rotating adjusted from 5.6 seconds to 6 seconds. *''Three High-Tier Magics E: ''When Ainz doesn't use the selected spell, the skill no longer enters cooldown. ---- *The adjustment on Misaka Network for generating Energy during combat adjusted from 15 Energy to 10 Energy. ---- New Skins *Tachibana Kanade's Skin Card - Kasugano Sora available for 118 Diamonds on 12th April 2019 at 6.00 PM. Discount Skins *Momo Velia Deviluke's Skin Card - Meng Hua You Tan Momo available for 138.6 Diamonds (30% Discount). *Neptune's Skin Card - Next Purple available for 138.6 Diamonds (30% Discount). *Noire's Skin Card - Goddess of Prosperity Black Heart available for 138.6 Diamonds (30% Discount). *Makise Kurisu's Skin Card - Christina available for 82.6 Diamonds (30% Discount). ---- Titles *100 Wins Title: RED love *300 Wins Title: Isshuume no Kami / God of 1st World (一周目の神) *100 Wins Title: LUCKY★BOY *300 Wins Title: GANG★STAR *100 Wins Title: Yamas of Ten Hells'' (''十殿阎罗) *300 Wins Title: Flame General (烈火将军) *100 Wins Title: Scissors Assassin (剪刀刺客) *300 Wins Title: The Kingdom of Black Tortoise's Strongest Assassin (玄武国最强暗影刺客) *100 Wins Title: The Osmanthus Knight (金桂的骑士) *300 Wins Title: The Radiant Medium (光之巫女) *100 Wins Title: The Strongest Shield (最强之盾) *300 Wins Title: Pure-White Devil (纯白恶魔) *100 Wins Title: God of Calamity (祸津神) *300 Wins Title: Yaboku (夜卜) *100 Wins Title: Little Plump Goat (小肥羊) *300 Wins Title: Don't look at me, I'm just a goat (别看我只是一只羊) ---- ----